The girl that stole my heart
by Lucky Amy
Summary: Dean Winchester is living his normal hunting life with his brother and his father but what happens when his father finds a girl that knows something about The colt and asked her to come along with them...Dean is excited to have her and will to anything to make her want him...will they fall for each other...or is it just about the sex...set in season an O\C
1. Dean meets amy

The Lust turned into Love

DEANS POV

I woke up and looked at the clock it was 4:30 in the was sleeping on the sofa.I opened the fridge and grabbed a beer and sat down thinking about dad,s call.

FLASHBACK

Dun Dun Dun Dunna a annoying you Sam.

I picked up the phone must be katie(the girl dean met in a cafe last night and fucked her so now he doesnt want her)

Hey katie i told you I am a one women man .I have a gf so leave me the fuck alone ok?dean shouted

Hey son what the hell are you talking about?said a fimilar voice

Oh sorry! dad wow i wasn't hoping u would call so early after your fight with replied

Lets not talk about i called to let u know that some vampires attacked me last night they want...

Oh my god! dad are you alright? dean said cutting his father's sentence

Yeah i am good son,well they wanted the same thing we want and they thought maybe i had it by now so they attacked me out of the i am good,i am coming tom-

morow and i ran into a girl and...

Dad i don't think i wanna know that!said dean

Would u fucking stop cutting me dean?replied john angryily

Oh sorry! so what were you saying?dean said

Well i ran into a girl she is a hunter in training,she's a good girl and she knows something about the colt but i just can't put my finger on anyways she doesnt have

a family was killed by the yellow eyed demon replied

Ok wait is she like sammy and the other kids?dean asked(In this story dean knew that sammy had evil blood in season 1 before his father's death)

No believe me i checked everything she doesn't have evil blood .She is a i told her our whole story and that we all have the same mission and i asked

her to join us till we get the colt and kill the yellow eyed said

Dad are u fucking kidding me you know things are gonna get worse and as you said she is a hunter in training,we can't use is just gonna be our weakness.

Dean said

Look son i know these thing and believe me she is a great hunter,she saved me from the vampires last night.I dont wanna hear anything she is going to hunt with us

John said in a harsh tone

But dad!dean contined but john diconnected the call

Great! dean said looking at i dont have enough kids to she is a smirked

END OF FLASHBACK

Hey man! are u ok?sammy said worriedly

Yeah what the hell happened to me?dean said waking up,he didnt realized he slept while sitting and thinking about dad's call.

Well dean!come on you never sleep like this said

Ok so how do i sleep then?Proffesor replied while standing up

Well u cover the whole bed and you take off your shirt and sometimes your boxers too because you say that well u need to get air there said pointing toward his

cock and laughing.

Dude could you be more gay?dean stopped for a moment and the dont answer that.

Hey! look i want to tell u something. Dean said and the stopped when the front door opened and john stepped in.

Hey said

And i wanted u tell u said while pointing toward john

Hey dad! said dean and sam at the same time.

Well dad u didnt told us you were coming? Sam said

Oh i told dean last night it was pretty late so i guess he didn't told you and well i bought the new hunter with me is in the car back taking out her duffel bag.

A hunter? Is she gonna hunt with us?asked sam

Yeah sammy she doesnt have a family and well she wants the yellow eyed demon dead yeah she is gonna hunt with john

sammy looking at dean

Fuck dean making a dirty face.

And dean a quick remainder just keep your hands off is a good said with a harsh tone

Of course said absolutely not meaning it.

Hey Mr John you in there?said a girl coming in dean knew that keeping his hands off her is gonna be a tough badly wanted was

like the other girls dean eyes was blue as ocean and she looked pure not like the other slutty girls he slept with.

Yeah amy! I am replied

Hey guys! amy said looking at the two are taller one so you must be Sam Winchester,she said pointing towards sam and shaking his you

are the one that look like the horny guy in porn movies so i am guessing you must be Dean ?she said shaking dean's hand.

There was a silence in the room for a moment but then everyone started laughing.

Wow! you really know me?dead said smirking.

Well with what uncle john told me i'll say replied

Wow dean thought funny and feisty and beautiful all at the same dean really wanted her.

Okay guys! now u know each other so i hope you guys work well together and i have to go now,i'll see you later i have a lead about the yellow eyes demon and aiaman before u ask no you can't come with me so you guys stay here and find a case ok?said john

Well okay i won't come with you as long as you dont call me aiaman ok?amy said annoyed

john

Wait what amy is not your real name?dean asked confused

Well her parents were form some asian country so they named her aiaman and dont call her that unless she is in it as

Ok i said

Ok well i gotta get going see u said leaving and slamming the door.

Okay well u know i am really happy to meet dean grinning.

I am not sleeping with amy.

Sammy stood there shocked and then giggled.

Dean looked at sammy with I am gonna kill you eyes and the returned his face back to amy.

Well well lets not get far ahead of ourselves i didnt said that and well i mean we are going to have right now as we don't have a case right now i just wanted to take you to drinks and that way we can get to know each said looking at her body.

You are such a dirty pig! Look i heard a lot about you so i know you are not the date kind of guy,you just wanna get me drunk and then fuck me cause believe me in reality that's not gonna don't waster your time said

Look just ...Listen its just drinks lets not judge someone without knowing said trying to copy sam's sad puppy eyes.

Whatever! The answer is still said going in the bathroom for a shower.

Dude you are so is the first girl to say no to you and i already like said laughing.

Shut up sam!dean said leaving the hotel room and slamming the door behind.

Dean was shocked she was the first girl to say no to Dean Winchester and now dean wanted her more than wanted her in his arms and he wanted her to moan his name and all this was gonna happen really soon.

AMY'S POV

Hey! dean did you used all the hot water?I had to take a bath with cold freezing jerk.i asked coming out of the washroom and seeing him sitting on the sofa watching some movie and eating apple pie.

Well there was only some hot water today so yeah i used it so hey bathing with cold water makes you look dean grinning and looking at me with his dirty eyes.

You don't care about anyone but youself huh?i asked angrily.

Well okay baby don't get mad i'll make you a said standing up and coming towards me.

What sort of deal?i asked confusingly.

Well next time i am going to let you take a shower with me so you can bathe with hot grinned coming closer to my wet body and touching the towel wraped around me.

Really?and what makes you think i'll take a shower with you?i asked trying to push him away from me.

Well i know the way you look at me.I make you nervous and replied.

No you don't.i snapped.

Yes i do. he said while pushing me to bed and climbing on top on me.

Dean what are you doing? i said weakly looking in his blue eyes a lust was starting to build inside of me too.I wanted him right now.

Nothing...oh god! amy you are so said kissing me while running his hands over my body.

Dean i want you.I said kissing him.I coudn't believe what i just said but i wanted him and i knew that moment wasn't far away when we were going to rip each other's clothes off.

Well your wish is my said taking my towel off and kissing me all over my body.

Dean ...oh Dean .ahahhhhhh..i mourned when his mouth made its way to my boobs.

ohhh deaannnn...please dont stop..i odered lustly when he had my nipple in his mouth and he was sucking it hard.

Oh baby you are so said leaving kisses all over my body.

Dean please i want you right now.i said.

He smiled and was about to take his boxers off when sammy came in the room.

Oh ...oh i am shouted and suddenly ran out of the room slamming the door behind.

Ah great timming dean angryily.

Dean get off me right now.i ordered him coming back to my senses.

Woooo easy is out now so let's just finish what we started okay?dean asked looking at me like a boy who just lost his shoe.

Come on!get off me now.i said pushing him and standing up and wraping my towel around me.

Oh come on..you just said you wanted me a few moments ago..just say it you like dean grinning.

It was heat of the moment okay?and i dont like you. i said putting some clothes on.

Can i come in now if you guys are done?.sammy shouted form behind the door.

Yeah sammy you can now after ruining the perfect dean angrily.

Oh okay so well ...whoa dean you are so were making out and watching the porn version of snow white at the same said reading the dvd cover.

Ewwwww dean!you are so gross.i said.

That's not gross and amy you don't get to talk to me okay?dean said pointing at me.

What?Why?asked sammy confusingly.

Because she did not had sex with said smirking.

What?dean come on replied not believing his brother.

Okay sammy leave him so what were you saying you found a case?i asked him.

Yeah well there are some vampires about four hundered miles from here so we gotta kill said looking at dean.

Okay well lets go kill said taking his duffel bag and making his way towards the impala and pushing me so that my beer would fall all over my clothes.

You jerk!you ruined my dean just because i didn't had sex with you so you do this wow that's real mature.I shouted but it was off no use because he was already inside the impala grinning.

Are you okay?asked sammy coming towards me.

Yeah i just need to change my clothes so give me 5 mins okay?i replied and went into the washroom.

Hey amy! can i say something to sam in a confusing voice.

Yeah shoot.i replied.

Hey look don't get upset but i know you two like each other and i know it's only been one week since we have met you...but the way he looks at you it's obvious that he likes you so just give him a chance...he said.

Sammy!come 't know him...he just wants to get in my pants.i replied

No! please just give him a chance for me okay?please?he insisted.

Okay.I'll think about it but no promises okay?i replied.

i am gonna go wait in the car for you said before going out and slamming the door behind.

I can't believe i told sammy that i would give dean a chance,i thought to he is hot and handsome and the way he acts like a child when he wants after our today's incident maybe i should him a chance because well he earned one.


	2. Fun at Ellen's

The Lust Turns into Love

Chapter 2

RETURNING FROM THE HUNT

AMY'S POV

Wow sammy you really kicked that vampire's ass.I said clapping and opening the door of the motel room.

Thankyou well that was because of you actually,you saved dean and my ass first so that was all sam giving me a kiss on my cheek.

Well but after that you killed 10 vampires at once i mean thats a record and you know what you are not like your brother taking credit of things even which he never did,so i like you.I said putting my duffel bag on the bed.

Well did someone called me because i heard my dean grinning and coming in the room.

Here come the devil.I said looking at sammy.

The devil who will love to fuck you all night dean coming closer to my lips.

You are so gross i mean you were hitting on the receptionist outside and now you are hitting on me wow..How do you do it? I asked pushing him back.

I dont know its a gift dean

Ok dean enough go somewhere to eat something i am sam annoyed with the argument.

Well i am tired so i am going to get some sleep unless someone wants to keep me said looking at me.

Believe me no wants to not let you sleep and hey sammy since he is not coming,i'll get the food and you stay here and hey just put something on you wound we don't

want it getting worse now do we?I said pointing towards sammy's arm.

Yeah i'll be sure to do sammy finding the first aid box in the duffel bag.

I left the room slamming the door behind and heard dean taking to must be talking about me i thought to myself and opened the impala door.

Hey can i get 2 cheeseburgers,a salad and an apple pie.I ordered to the waitress.

And can i get you something else madam?said the waitress.

No that will be all.I said giving the money to the waitresss.

Dean's POV

Hey sammy next time when amy and i are alone in a room just leave okay?I ordered him.

Oh come on! dean its been two weeks,dude she is not gonna fall under your charm okay?said sam annoyed that I am still trying to have sex with her.

I am going to try till my last on sammy you know i love a challenge.I replied and opened my mouth to say something else but stopped when I

saw amy entering the room.

Hey did you bring my pie?I asked checking the bags.

Dude! did i ever forgot it?said amy

No you didn't and that why i let you use my baby because you take such good care of me.I said getting closer to amy.

Hey guys!Ellen called she said there is some sort of party in the bar tonight and she asked if we were free and since we don't have a hunt so i told her that we will come

so we have to leave in about half an hour okay?said sam

Wow a party!Tonight's gonna be fun said backing away from dean and going in the washroom to get ready.

ELLEN'S BAR

DEAN'S POV

We all got out of the car and went inside the and joe were serving drinks to some felt good to see were like family.( here dean know joe and ellen since his childhood).

Hey guys you ellen coming towards us.

Well my brother gave you his word didn't he?i replied.

Yeah he did and from what i know the Winchesters always keep their said hugging me

You amy shaking ellen's hand.

Hey amy!said joe coming towards us from behind the bar.

Hey lil sister!amy replied huging her.

Sister?Seriously?Do u guys know each other?i asked them confusingly.

Yeah well before your father took me,bobby used to take me and joe on hunts so we can amy looking at dean.

Took you?Come on he didn't kidnap you,you came with you own will so let's not say he TOOK you okay?i replied sarcasticly.

Seriously you wanna start here?amy replied.

I would love to start whereever you want me smirked.

Ok enough dean and amy let's not forget ellen and joe are said trying to stop the argument.

Ok dean and sam the party is about to start so you can go change in the basment and joe take amy to your room and said

joe taking amy to here room.

God I wanted her but why was she not responding to me?millions of thoughts were floating in my mind right now.

AIAMAN'S POV

Hey amy! can i ask you something?said joe standing infront of the cupboard.

Yeah shoot.I replied going through piles of clothes.

Hey! so u and dean huh?joe asked

What?I asked not understanding the question.

Well i am just asking that did u guys have sex?joe asked exictedly.

What ...no...oh god no..why are you even asking that?she replied.

Well the way he looks at you its like he likes asked

He is a jerk you know that and he does not like me and well yeah he wants to have sex with me but you know although he is handsome and sexy you know him,he is gonna leave me the other morning and well you know i can't trust anyone after...i opened my mouth to say something but stopped.

After Neal right?joe asked

Yeah u know what he did to me.i replied sitting on the bed.

Well dean's not like that and you know that so stop stressing and i know he likes you so tell him about alex and that you like him okay?joe said while sitting behind me.

Ok I'll tell replied

Promise?joe asked.

replied.

So well if you are going to tell him that you like him so you need to look beautiful tonight so i'll give you a makeover and well what do u think about this dress?joe asked while taking out a shinning blue velvet dress

It's beautiful.i replied

Well dean is in a treat tonight he is not going to be able to take his eyes off replied grinning.

Was i doing the right thing ?This question popped into my mind thousand times .But i like dean and maybe one day we'll end up together and well he deserves a chance.


	3. A blast from the past

Chapter#3

Ellen,s cafe

Dean's pov

Wow! this party is actually sam.

Ahha.I laughed.

What was that...?asked sam.

What?I asked confusingly.

You sam.

Yeah so?i asked .

So come on dean this is a good decent party sam.

Yeah that's why i laughed.A decent party,come on i can't even find one good and sexy girl to take to my room.I said looking at the girls in the bar and grinning.

Well i think you might want to take a look over said while pointing at amy.

Well well now who is that girl. i asked and then when she turned over i knew that had to be amy.

Hey!what are u guys doing here,come on dean i thought right now you will be getting asked me.

Well amy u look complimented.

Thanks replied.

Yeah sammy's right you look hot as hell.I smirked.

Well thanks dean. amy replied.

Hey ash!hey guys i'll be said and then left to talk to ash.

So?i asked.

So? amy replied.

You just gonna stand here and talk about nothing or wanna dance.i asked amy.

Dance?dean come on you don't know how to replied.

I know how to dance just trust me will you dance with me?I asked while grabbing her.

Looks like i don't have a replied.

We went to the dance floor and all eyes were on us,even sammy was begin to dance, I had to say amy was the worst dancer in the whole world but we still looked cute.

Hey so i really am a bad ?amy asked laughing.

Yes honey.i replied and then she punched me.

Ahh...That hurts.i while we were dancing she looked here and there.

You know sammy and joe are in shock right said grinning.

Why?i asked confusingly.

Well you don't see dean winchester dancing replied and i looked at the bar counter and then froze.

Hey you okay?i asked.

Yeah hey i'll be said and the walked over to joe,i had to say i was a bit upset but then sammy came and i started talking to him.

Amy's POV

Joe can i talk to you?I walked over to joe who was talking to a bunch of hunters.

Hey sister!so something happened?joe asked exictedly.

Joe what the hell is alex doing here.i asked confusingly.

What?Where?.joe asked but then stopped when she looked at alex sitting on a chair having drinks.

Oh my god!Amy i seriously don't know how he is here maybe he came with the other hunters.I'll ask him to leave replied.

No know him and i don't want to create a scene here so just ...you know he'll have some drinks and he'll i try to move on he just comes back.i as i was about to burst out crying ,i heard a fimilar voice calling my name.

Hey amy.i turned around and saw alex standing right behind me.

Look alex you need to said while grabbing him.

Hey easy there now i wasn't taking to i?Look i just want to talk to her and then i 'll alex.

She is not talking to joe.

i turned around and saw a bunch of hunters looking over here and i knew alex he knows how to get what he wants.I knew if i didn't talked to him he'll create a scene here and i don't want dean to know about alex.

OK i'll talk to you.i replied and joe looked angrily at me and then him and left.

Now that's my replied grinning and coming closer to me.

I am not your anything and alex stop,people are noticing us .i said pulling him what do u want to talk about?

Well i missed you so i thought since we are both here why don't we have some fun?he asked smelling my colonge.

Stop... just... god!alex you are an animal .just leave i snapped and i looked over to dean who was staring us.

Well i'll be whatever you want me to be and the last time i remember you liked me being an on just one night I don't even know what you taste like and i promise i'll be gone in the replied grinning.

At the moment i lost my temper and i slapped man i once loved had been evil all along i was really blind not to see the real him.I hated myself for even thinking about having sex with him once.I turned over everyone was staring at us weirdly dean stood there shocked.

Hey amy now that was rude and you have to pay for that grabbed me and started moving towards the door.

Joe...ellen ..i shouted.

Dean came running towards me and pushed alex backwards so hard he dropped on the then he looked at me confusingly and was about to ask something but alex stood up and interupted.

Now who the hell are you?alex asked looking at the crowd and trying to stay cool.

Hey i could ask you the same replied.

Well i am amy's replied looking at amy and grinning.

No you are said while coming in front of alex.

So then who the hell is he?dean asked in a harsh tone turning towards me.

He is my ex dean.I replied while sobbing.

Ex...What the hell...dean was going to ask something but ellen came over.

What the hell do you guys think you are doing ruining my party?ellen said then she turned over and saw alex.I told you boy to never enter this bar again and here you are standing infront of me after i insulted you so much that day...get the hell out of here right now and tell me who let you in in the first place?ellen asked while looking around.

He came with us.a bunch of hunter came forward and replied ellen.

Well then you should leave right ordered.

Yeah mam we are of them replied.

Alex opened his mouth to say something but one of the hunter said something in his ear and they left.

One by one everyone just stood there in total heart was so beating so fast that i could even hear my heartbeat.

So are you gonna tell me what the hell was that?dean asked angrily looking at me.

Calm down said trying to calm dean who just looked like he was about to burst.

He was alex...he was my ex...When we practicing hunting ...he was a senior...and i fell in love with him .but i left him dean ...and i don't know why the hell he was here.i just...don't know.I tried to continue but words were no longer coming out of my mouth.I started crying.

Look dean when we were hunting with bobby we came across a pack of vampires that were very difficult to kill,alex helped us and then amy and he came closer and she fell in love with believe he was just a bad guy with bad intensions trying to get a young and beautiful hunter in his bed and when that didn't happen...he...joe opened her mouth to say something but i signed her not to say anything anymore.

He...?sam asked and dean stood there listening.

Well one day when he saw that he is not getting what he want ...he tried to rape her and when she fought with him he pushed her and she went flying through the glass windows and ended in a ellen looking at dean hoping that he would understand.

Everyone stood still for a moment and then dean hurried off to the bar door and went outside.I suddenly followed him outside and He was already sitting in the impala finding his keys.

Where the hell do u think you are going?i asked him,standing near the car door.

I am going to kill that son of a replied while starting the car engine.

No you are not dean.i ordered him while pulling him out of the car.

I didn't asked for your replied.

No you didn't but its my personal matter and you stay out of it and its none of your bussiness.i snapped and suddenly felt bad for what i had stood there quietly and then pulled his keys out of the impala and then he started moving towards the woods.

Now where are you going now? ...dean ...dean.i shouted following him.

It's none of your snapped.

Okay! I understand i shouldn't have said those things but dean you don't know is very dangerous and besides i don't want you getting hurt...you are very special to me.i shouted following him and he stopped moving and turned around shocked.

What did you just said?he asked not believing my words.

What?i asked innocently.

That i am very special to replied smirking.

Ohhh ...yeah well you only heard that part 't push it okay.i said grinning.

Seriously well ...you are very special to me said coming closer to me and holding my hand.

Well really ...cause i sure as hell don't believe that...and...i continued but dean placed his lips on mine and he started kissing me.i had to say feeling his soft smooth lips on mine made me burn with passion and we just stood there kissing for i don't know how long.

Okay now we seriously need to get a room because if ellen saw us she is going to kill me.i said.

Well we don't have to go replied pointing towards the impala.

No...seriously...I am not having my first time in a old car.i replied innocently.

Come on don't call my baby old...and besides i never had sex with a virgin girl before so yeah i am nervous too replied looking at me and then he started kissing me again and before i knew we were in the impala backseat ripping each other clothes was continuosly kissing me here and there and we made out for a while and now we were in nothing except my underwear and dean's took his boxer's down and my underwear too.

Just try to breate amy okay and you will be said while looking in my eyes.

Just don't worry about me ok...stop torturing me.I ordered him.

Just then he placed his cock at my entry and started pounding it inside my body slowly.i cried with pain i was having from breaking of my tissue stopped and kissed me.

The worst is said rubbing my tears.

and then he started pounding his cock inside mine faster and faster so hard it was so awesome.

Ahh dean...don't stop i am right there.i ordered him rubbing my hands on his head.

Wow amy you are so hot.I need you to cum with me...ahh ..baby please don't stop i need you to cum with replied

I opened my mouth to say something but just then my orgasm took over and i lied there breathlessly.a few minutes later dean's orgasm took over too and he lied there with me there exhausted.

That was awesome.i said.

You're telling replied pulling a piece of cloth over our naked bodies and we both felt asleep shortly after that.

Sam's POV

Do you think everything is okay out there,i mean its been one hour they went outside and its weirdly quiet out there i should go check on them.i asked joe and made my way towards the bar door just then joe blocked my way.

Come on sam...it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's happening out said smirking.

I thought for a moment and then suddenly figured what joe was talking about.

Ohh...ohhhhhh ..i don't think i need to hear the rest but what about ellen she is going to kill dean if she found out that dean just got laid with amy.I asked her quietly.

Well only we know that okay and we are not going to tell her ...and besides what she doesn't know isn't going to hurt her .she said pointing toward ellen who was sitting there silently talking about a case with alex.

Yeah i hope my brother doesn't get killed for getting laid.i said smiling and joe gave me a dirty look and we both stood there laughing.


End file.
